Hermione Granger and the Curse of Lord Voldemort
by AlexMargritaRusso-Greyback
Summary: prisoner of azkaban through deathly hollows somethings HAVE been changed!romance not telling with who though! I do NOT own Harry, Ron, Hermione luv her! etc.etc.
1. The Muggle World

Hermione Granger and the Curse of Lord Voldemort:Chapter 1

**Hermione POV:**

I want to do magic soo bad. I miss Ron and Harry. "TAP-TAP" What the heck? Hey those are Ron and Harry's owls, Hedwing and Errol. What are they doing here? I'll read Harry's first.

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**How are you? I'm at the Burrows with the Weasleys and (Mrs. Weasley isn't happy about this, but she allowed it) Sirius Black. He's much better off now that the Ministry of Magic has stopped hunting him down. The Dursleys HATE me right now.(But then what else is new?) Can't wait to see you.**_

_**Your Friend,**_

_** Harry**_

Now I'll read Ron's.

Dear Hermione,

I miss you so much. I have good news, mum and dad said you can come and stay with us! We'll pick you up in two days

Your Friend,

Ron

This is perfect! I've got to go pack! Now what should I pack? Of course my Hogwarts stuff...

_Next Day:_

"Hermione, the Weasleys are here!" "Coming Mom!" I called.

"RON, FRED, GEORGE, HARRY!"

This summer is gonna rock!


	2. Arrival at The Burrow

**Hermione POV**

We're finally here! Okay, this is weird. I'm starting to think Ron is cute! What the heck is that about? "Hermionie, darling." "Hey Mrs. Weasley! Mr. Weasley." Mrs. Weasley said "Everyone, bed NOW!" But as I was going up, I heard Mrs. Weasley say,"You-Know-Who is coming back Arthur, I'm worried." "Molly, it's just a rumor. We don't know if it's true." I didn't want to hear any more so I ran upstairs to tell Ginny what I just heard.

**Ginny POV**

Hemione came up and told me everything. _SHE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO TELLS ME STUFF! _Everyone else thinks I'm too young, which is _STUPID! _I'm 12 years old for Petes sake! Wheter everyone else wants me to know or not, Hermione tells me. Thank God. Well were going back to Hogwarts soon so that's good.

**Sorry for the short chapter and long wait im a sleep-over so the next chapter will be up by 7:00 am tommorow!:-))**


	3. Love, Confusion, and Hate

**Hermione Pov:**

We're finally at Hogwarts! Oh joy. Malfoy. I was hoping Malfoy would drop out.(Or drop DEAD;-/) I HATE him!:-( If Voldemort didn't exsist, he would be the worst thing on earth. Did I mention I HATE him? And he's evil? And I wish he'd drop dead? And I love Ron? Wait, did I just say that out loud? Aw, crud. But I do love him. He's cute, smart, funny, and sensitive.

there u go romance and before 7 am i know it short but i have writers block so pm me ideas plz!:-


	4. Romance Finally!

**Hermione POV**

Oh. My. God. **(AN i know i've done the oh my god thing before but i like it) **there's Ron, I need to talk to him.

"Ron,I need to talk to you" "Sure Hermione whats up?" "I really like you" "I know, you're my best friend" "No, I mean _like you_, like you, like, I love you." Aw crud, I said it."Well, in that case, I love you too" He grabbed my waist and he kissed me. Man, there is DEFINETLY a spark. "It's about time you to realized you belong together" Aw man, Ginny caught us snogging each other. "Ginny, go away!" He's so cute when he's mad! "We should get to class" "Aw 'Mione you're such a kill joy!" "Oh so you'd rather have Snape give us detention for a week, then?" "I see you're point. Let's roll!" "Finally, you get some sense!"

**Later in Potions...**

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasly you are just in time, you might want to get to class earlier from now on. Onless, of course you like detention." Snape said evilly. Malfoy cracked up. You have no idea how much i'd like to give him a black eye, bloody nose, and fat lip. No, not just one of the above, ALL of the above. Ron looked like he wanted to kill Malfoy. Again he's so cute, no make that HOT when he's mad. "Ms. Granger" Snape's evil voice cut into my thoughts. "Please take your seat or you can continue your obbsesive staring at Mr. Weasley in detention." O.K. Now I'm in trouble with Snape. What else is new?"


	5. Secrets

Later That Day:

After classes we went back to the common room and started doing our homework. The instant we sat down, Harry and Ron started complaining "I can't believe Snape gave us a 5-foot essay on the uses and properties of a bezoar! Hermione-" "No." "You don't even know what I was gonna say!" "You were gonna ask me to write up something that you can copy down and hand in. Write it yourself and i'll check it." "Okay 'Mione." "You know what Ginny saw today?"

"What?" "You two snogging each other." DANG! Caught.

**Voldemort POV**

Potter won't get away this time. She doesn't know it yet, but the (AN: I hate typing this cruel, foul, word) mudblood could be the worst enemy of all. Her parents aren't muggles.

_**OOOOO suspense what are Hemiones parents?**_


	6. Dumbledore's Surprise

**Hey guys sorry i haven't updated but i had the NY State Math and ELA tests. By the way Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in 3rd year. There's a twist here though read to find out! **

**Hermione POV:**

"I wonder why Dumbeldore scheduald a feast at the last minute?" I said as we sat down at the feast. Ron responded, "Looks like were gonna find out in a minute 'Mione, Dumbledore's gonna make a speech." He was right, Dumbledore stood up and began to talk. "Students of Hogwarts, I know we usually Sort at the begining of the year, but we have a new student who will be starting third year. Everyone, meet Renee Mary Lestrange." Harry screamed "WHAT?" Then McGonagall brought out the Sorting Hat. Like that girl needs it. Her parents are the Lestranges, she's obviously gonna be a Slyt- "GRYFFINDOR!" WHAT? How the HECK is she a Gryffindor? Renee came and sat next to me. "Hi" she said "Heeeeeeey. Can you excuse me for a sec?" "Sure" "Harry, Ron come on'' We went to Dumbledore. I said "Why would you let her in? Her parents are Death Eaters!" Dumbledore replied "She's Harry's sister"


End file.
